To See You Happy
by InuYashazKagome
Summary: If you were given the opportunity to see your friends and the one you love happy, to make everything right again, all at the cost of your life, would you take it? Would Kagome?
1. Chapter One

Summary: If you were given the opportunity to see your friends and the one you love happy, to make everything right again, all at the cost of your life, would you take it? Would Kagome?  
  
A/N: Yes! I finally got back to this story! FINALLY! LoLz. I've got the whole plot and everything figured out and this time I WILL finish it! So I hope you enjoy it!   
  
To See You Happy  
  
Chapter One  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stomped through the dark forest, repeatedly chanting 'Stupid InuYasha'. Her feet sunk into the wet forest floor and her clothes clung to her skin. She shivered as a breeze swept past and thoughts of revenge filled her head.  
  
_"InuYasha!!!! Hurry up!!! It's pouring!!!" Kagome screamed as rain poured in blankets from the open sky. They were on their way back to Keades hut from a two day split-up shard hut.  
  
"Well, if you think I'm so slow, then lets see how fast YOU go!" InuYasha snapped back, allowing Kagome to unexpectedly slid off from his back and in a huge puddle, while he ran off into the forest.  
_  
Kagome kept on stalking angrily. Thoughts of 'sitting' the stupid hanyou filled her head and she counted how many steps she took, just so she could 'sit' him that many times.  
  
Kagome blew a wet strand of hair from her face and shivered once more. The truth was, she had no clue where she was going, just walking aimlessly until she found the hut or InuYasha. She shivered again as the wind became colder. She looked around, sensing another presence nearby.  
  
She began to feel fear creep up on her and she quickened her pace. She wished InuYasha was here and hadn't left her alone unprotected.  
  
"You are Kagome, are you not?" A feminine voice made Kagome jump. Her gaze darted around, feebly looking for a source, to no avail, until a figure stepped out from behind the shadows of the tall trees. Kagome drew in a breath. The figures beauty was beyond compare. Its dark brown hair and medium brown eyes sparkled with life and it's slim and curvy figure would make and man drool, not to mention, any girl envy.  
  
"Wha...What...Who are you?" Kagome stuttered. Right now hatred flared inside of her. She was angry at InuYasha for leaving her all alone out here, in unfamiliar territory.  
  
"Do not fear me. I am Asuyane, goddess of time and magic. I have come to make you an offer." The woman's voice was soft.  
  
"Look lady, I'm not interested in your lame...."  
  
"Spare me. I have come to make you an offer for the sake of your friends. Whether or not you accept is completely up to you."  
  
Kagome thought about it for a moment. A thick silence blanketed the small area. Kagome stared at the ground, unsure if she could trust this 'goddess'. But it was an offer of her friends. So, what was the hurt in just listening to it? "Ok, you've got my attention. I'm listening."  
  
"Do you love them? Do you love the kitsune? The demon exterminator and the monk? InuYasha?"  
  
Kagome's initial reaction to the question was to be 'What business is it of yours who I love', but once she heard InuYasha's name, she could do nothing more than answer with her heart.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Then, would you give up your own life for their happiness? Sacrifice your existence for what should've been?"  
  
"What? What do you mean 'what should've been'?"  
  
"I've watched you, Kagome, I've seen how you can transport through times. How you've grown to love... InuYasha, is it? How you mourn for your friends loss. Well, I have come with an offer. An offer that will cost you your life for the happiness of those you love."  
  
"What do you mean 'my life'?" Kagome was having a hard time believing this. But this woman, her voice was sincere. Trustworthy. Which led Kagome to believe that this 'goddess', as she called herself, could be trusted.  
  
"You can change what has happened, make everything right again. You can bring back Shippo's parents and Sango's village. You can erase Miroku's Wind Tunnel. And lastly, you can give InuYasha his happiness back. You can bring Kikyo back. You can erase everything that has happened, all for the cost of your life, your existence."  
  
"Why would it cost my life? And by erasing everything, would it erase their memories of me as well?" Kagome asked through threatening tears. She fought to hold them back, but the battle within her heart was far greater. A battle between her life and the love for her friends.  
  
"Because, Kagome, you have the power of time, which enables you to continue to go through the well without the jewel inside of your body. That power, fused with the love for your friends, in particularly InuYasha, is enough to turn back the hands of time, a power that not even I am great enough to possess. It will cost you your life because love is never free. Love always comes with a price, whether it be heartbreak, innocence, your heart, or your life. You will walk among the living, yet not be seen. Not be noticed. And not be remembered. Now the question is, do you love them enough?"  
  
"I don't...understand...how...what if..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Kagome" Asuyane whispered "It's a simple question. Do you love them so much that you would give your own life for their happiness."  
  
"I do...but"  
  
"Then take this" Asuyane handed Kagome a hollow, wooden object "And go and say your goodbyes. Once you have bid them farewell, break this in half and release the magic I have placed inside and all will be as it should."  
  
Kagome reached out and took the wooden stone. She looked at it for a while before glancing back to Kazumi.  
  
"What if...what if I don't want to. What if I like things the way they are??"  
  
"Then it's simple" Kazumi whispered, her form beginning to fade. "Don't break it."

Asuyane had completely disappeared now and Kagome was left alone. She sat down on the ground and stared at the wooden thing. She didn't know what to do. She wanted InuYasha to be happy, as well as everyone else, but she didn't want to leave. She didn't want them to forget her. But no matter what, in her heart, her friends happiness had won the battle long ago. She just didn't want to admit it.  
  
She didn't think she would be able to live without Shippo, Sango, Miroku....or InuYasha. How would she live without InuYasha. How would she live standing by and watching InuYasha and Kikyo be happy? Share the happiness that they were supposed to share?  
  
The sound of someone calling her name snapped her back to reality and she realized that InuYasha was standing before her, waving his hand in front of her face, practically screaming "EARTH TO KAGOME!!"  
  
"InuYasha, I-I'm sorry." Kagome whispered standing up.  
  
"What's with you?" InuYasha asked, eying the soaked girl. She wasn't acting normal at all. Normally that tone of voice would've earned him a good long string of 'sits'  
  
"InuYasha, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"InuYasha, if you were given the option, would you go back and be happy with Kikyo, or would you prefer things as they are now?"  
  
"Ka-Kagome. What are you...what is this all about?"  
  
"InuYasha, this isn't a trick question. JUST ANSWER IT!"  
  
"I....Well.....I-I....Well I guess...I.....Yeah, I would...take it. But that doesn't mean that..."  
  
"Thank you, InuYasha, that's all I needed to know. I'll miss you." Kagome whispered, slowly backing away from InuYasha, holding the piece of wood against her chest. She could feel her eyes fill with tears and she heard InuYasha asking what she meant. But she didn't reply, she couldn't, she didn't want to.  
  
She came to a stop and looked InuYasha in the eyes, tears spilling from hers. InuYasha took a step forward but stopped when Kagome shook her head.  
  
"InuYasha, I hope, that somewhere in your heart, you will always remember me."  
  
"Kagome, what are you...." InuYasha was cut off as Kagome lifted her hands above her head, a hand on either side of the wood. Kagome held it high, as high as she could, then she carefully applied as much pressure to it as she could. Until she heard those few sickening cracks of splintering wood.  
  
That moment, she could feel wind, lots of wind. Her arms dropped to her sides and she began to feel lifeless. InuYasha watched, horrified. Kagome was surrounded by winds and a blinding blue light. her hair swirled around her and her eyes faded to a charcoal black. InuYasha gasped as the blue light expanded and everything was engulfed in it.

When the blue light ceased, Kagome found herself lying in her bed. She looked around, everything was as it should've been. Her room, her desk, her bed, her... everything. She slowly stood up and walked to the door. She slowly moved her hand to the door knob and opened it. She looked down the hall. 'Was that all been a dream?' She walked down the hall and then down the stairs and saw her mother cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"M-mom?" Kagome stuttered, unsure if she was there or not. She was happy to see her mother turn and smile at her.

"Kagome, when did you get back? I didn't hear you come in." Ms. Higurashi asked, walking up to Kagome and giving her a hug.

Kagome was now officially confused. She broke away from the hug, eyebrows furrowed, and turned to run out the door.

"I'll be right back mom! I think I... uh.... left something behind!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she ran to the well house and jumped in.

"Was that all a dream?"

Kagome jumped in the well and began to feel the weightlessness of being transported back to the Feudal Era. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. Or that's what she thought.

Kagome carefully climbed up the stone wall of the old well and found herself just where she wanted to be. She jumped off the ledge and ran toward the village. Hope almost replaced the blood that flowed through her veins as she burst into the hut. Everyone looked at her. She smiled. They saw her. THEY SAW HER. It was just a dream.

"You guys, I'm so happy! I thought I gave my life for your happiness, and you guys would never see me ever again!" She cried running up to them and hugging InuYasha.

"But Kagome. You did." Everyone whispered, starring at her. She looked down at herself and saw herself begin to fade into nothing. She looked back up, tears filling her eyes.

"No....."

"NO!" Kagome awoke screaming. Her mother rushed into the room. Kagome sat up and looked herself over.

"Kagome, dear, what's wrong?"

"Mom! You can see me?"

"Yes, Kagome, dear, calm down, it was just a dream."

'Just a dream?' Kagome ran out of her room, bolted down stairs, and out of the house. This was aggravating her. Was it all just a dream? Or was it reality coming back to bite her. She followed her 'dream' just as it had went. She jumped into the well felt herself grow weightless and midnight blue surround her. When she landed, she climbed the well, being careful not the scrap herself. She ran through the woods as fast as she could, occasionally tripping over an overgrown root or a loose rock. Hope filled her veins once more. She saw the village up ahead, but something looked different about it. Kagome quickly brushed that thought aside as she regained her speed and ran up to the hut she was so familiar with. She crossed her fingers as she walked into the small hut.

No one was there....

She turned around and thought to herself for a moment. The Goshinboku! Of course! Kagome raced off into the direction of the Goshinboku. Upon arrival, she heard voices, laughter. She peered from behind a tree and saw InuYasha and Kikyo. Though, they looked different than before.

Kikyo was laughing away happily. Her eyes appeared to be full of life. She looked happy and not so cold anymore.

InuYasha was human. His dark hair fell over his shoulders, and his brown eyes were still as dazzling as ever. He looked slightly older, his features more matured, more masculine.

Kagome walked up behind them.

"Inu-InuYasha?" She whispered, but received no reply.

She walked up closer and went to place her hand on his shoulder, but her hand went through.

InuYasha shivered slightly at the familiar touch, but couldn't find a source. The touch, that touch, seemed so familiar, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that feeling, yet he saw no one when he turned around. No one standing there. So he turned back to Kikyo a resumed their conversation, effortlessly brushing the thought aside.

Kagome thought for a while...

'I wonder if...'

"Sit."

InuYasha was forcefully pulled to the ground.

'Yes! score one for Kagome!'

"Kikyo..." InuYasha growled, spitting out dirt as he picked himself up.

"InuYasha...I didn't...It wasn't me. I swear!" Kikyo stammered as InuYasha got up from his uncomfortable spot in the ground.

"THEN WHO THE HELL DID IT KIKYO???"

"I-I don't know. Keade placed the rosary on you, maybe there's some type of default. Perhaps we should speak to her about the issue."

Kagome watched sadly after their reteating forms.

They couldn't see her. InuYasha couldn't see her. Asuyane was right. they didn't even remember her. She was happy that everyone else was happy. Everyone but her...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The deal is, you review, I update, you review, I update again! Ok? Ok, so I really hope you guys like my story. I think it's kind of sad. But when I write stories, I try to write original stories. So tell me what ya think!  
  
InuYashazKagome's Must Read List:  
  
InuShemeeko:  
1: To Have Dreams Come True  
2: From Ice To Sunshine  
  
Princess Kai:  
1: Seeing Me For Me  
  
Maiden of the Moon:  
1: Fragment of Eternity

Please Review! And check out my others fics!  
  
InuYashazKagome.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Yeah...I screwed up...who doesn't. The...whatever that thing was...goddess w/e's name was supposed to be Asuyane but when I first had this story posted a while ago, her name was Kazumi or something like that and I guess I didn't change all of the names, sorry bout that ;**

****

**To See You Happy  
  
Chapter Two  
**  
  
They had finally reached Kaedes hut and InuYasha plopped down on the floor, his legs crossed. Kagome looked across the room and her eyes widened.  
  
Kaede was no longer the old grandmother-figure she knew and loved. She was merely a teenager, tall and surprisingly frail. Long black hair flowed over her shoulders, the 'pirate's' patch still covering her right eye.  
  
InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. His voice and personality had also changed along with his appearance. He was nicer and he no longer had his tough-guy appearance. No longer the tough guy act he had always tried to pull.  
  
"Yes?" Keade asked, turning her gaze from the herbal remedy she was making to Kikyo and InuYasha.  
  
"Keade, you placed this rosary around InuYasha's neck, did you not?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, only Kikyo is able to activate it right?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well," Kikyo began, "InuYasha and I were enjoying a walk through his forest today. And as we sat laughing, someone else activated the rosary."  
  
Keade turned around to face her sister and brother-in-law and noticed some thing she had not seen earlier - a teenage girl, not much older than her, standing in the doorway. Her resemblance to Kikyo was remarkable. Yet InuYasha and Kikyo failed to see her. She thought for a moment before realization hit home. Something her mother had taught her about rosary's.  
  
"Kikyo, ye soul is bonded to the rosary, giving only ye the ability to activate it. But, the rosary can also be activated by a reincarnate, someone with ye soul inside of them. Ye see, mother trained me to see spirits that other people are unable to see," Keade paused, glancing toward the door, "So if there were any spirits here, I would both hear and see them."  
  
Kagome gasped. She could be seen? The whole time, Keade could see her? Maybe she could reverse...  
  
No, she had agreed to this. Now InuYasha was finally happy. So this is how things would, and should, remain.  
  
"Well, that is enough," Kikyo said standing and turning to exit "I think I feel like taking a walk."  
  
InuYasha stood and began to follow her out of the hut.  
  
"Alone."  
  
"Hmph" InuYasha growled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Kikyo left the hut to take care of unknown business. Kagome turned and was about to leave when Kaede's voice caught her attention.  
  
"InuYasha, in fact, I think we may have a visitor right now."  
  
InuYasha eyed Keade as if she were crazy, "What are you going on about?"  
  
"She stands at the door" Keade paused as Kagome turned around and InuYasha stared at and empty spot. "Don't try to find her, InuYasha, ye lack in my training. What is ye name?"  
  
Kagome was nervous. Did she have to do this? If she answered then...aw, what the hell?  
  
"My name, is Kagome Higurashi. I'm from 500 years in the future. And I am Kikyos reincarnation" Kagome answered, knowing InuYasha hadn't heard a word she said.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi from 500 years in the future. Kikyos reincarnation?"Keade repeated.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" InuYasha stood up, "There's no one there."  
  
"Kagome," Keade called, "Say 'sit'"  
  
Kagome hesitated, then decided she had already started, might as well finish.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Kagome almost burst out laughing at the sight of InuYashas human form being slammed into the ground.  
  
"Now do ye believe what I say is true, InuYasha?" Kaede asked irritably. She turned her gaze back to the door, but Kagome was gone.  
  
Kagome stalked through the forest, she was embarassed, even though InuYasha couldn't see her, she was irritated because InuYasha couldn't see her, and she was angry because of all people, KEADE COULD SEE HER!  
  
She walked to the familiar Goshinboku and seated herself at it's base. She was surprised at how many memories just sitting there brought. Memories of when she would sit here studying and InuYasha would be sitting high up in the branches of the tree, gazing down on her. Memories of how they first met.  
  
Kagome drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She never wanted to leave this place. She just wanted to sit here and wait for a shooting star to pass by, so she could wish that everything was back to normal. She liked things the way they were.  
  
Kagome sat underneath of the Goshinboku for a while, just thinking about all that she had given up. She had given up shard hunting, her friends, and InuYasha, all for their happiness. But it was what she wanted, right? She knew what InuYasha wanted now. He would've taken it all back, just to be with Kikyo, just like he said. She felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't want to cry. No. She wouldn't.  
  
Kagome stood and began walking to the well for the last time. What was the point of coming back if she couldn't be seen. Well, only by Kaede, and what good would that do? And if she continued to be seen by Kaede, she would only end up altering fate. So, she just decided to stay where she should be - in modern times.  
  
As the well came into veiw, so did Kikyo and a man Kagome had never seen before. His hair was long and Ebony colored, his eyes red. His skin was creamy and tanned. At first, Kagome was going to pass them by and completely ignore their conversation. But something in the back of her mind swore she knew who this person was, that she knew him from somewhere, but where? She found it harder to pull herself away from the conversation as bits and peices drifted to her ears.  
  
"Kikyo, I've loved you for some time now. And you know that. But you married him instead. Why?"  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She stared hard at Kikyo and she could've swore she saw Kikyo throw her a glance out of the corner of her eye. But that wasn't the worst of her problems right now, so she brushed it aside.  
  
"Because I promised him first. He promised to become human for me. And I promised to love him in return. But I will not hide my love for you. My love for that fake human disappeared with his power. That worthless half- breed was the first to show me love. But you were the second. If only I had met you first, gotten to know you first..." Kikyo trailed off. Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Kikyo was proclaiming her love to another man, while InuYasha sat at the hut, thinking he was being loved and cared for. At that moment Kagomes heart went out to InuYasha and shattered into millions of tiny pieces.  
  
"What will you do about him?"  
  
A moment of silence fell over them as Kikyo directed her gaze to the ground, appearing to be in deep thought.  
  
"I-I don't know. It's unloyal for a priestess of my standards to divorce and even worse to commit adultry."  
  
"Then what is loyal?"  
  
"For me to marry after I have been widowed." Kikyo answered, her features taking on a evil smirk.  
  
The man laughed, "Then we shall do what we should've done a long time ago. I will kill him Kikyo, for your love. I attempted to once before, but I was held back. But this time, I will succeed."  
  
"And I shall love you in return, Naraku."  
  
Kagome coughed. She felt as if the breath had been sucked from her lungs and she was being pulled into a permanant state of shock.  
  
'How could this be?' Kagome thought as she reagained her composure, 'He should be dead...or something. This shouldn't be. InuYasha is going to...no!'  
  
Within her thoughts, Kagome heard a familiar childish cry. She reluctantly turned, and followed the muffled cries until she came upon a small furry curled up ball. She reached out to touch it, but as she guessed, her hand passed right through.  
  
She felt her heart wrench at the fact that she couldn't help this poor child in need. But the pain only grew when she realized who this fuzzy little ball actually was.  
  
The ball slowly uncurled to wipe it's eyes and Kagome gasped.  
  
"Shippo?!"  
  
"Young Kitsune, what's wrong?" Kagome glanced to her side and found Kikyo walking towards Shippo.  
  
"My parents are dead and I'm all alone." Shippo sobbed.  
  
"Come with me." Kikyo said sweetly, picking up the young kitsune, "My husband and I will give you shelter."  
  
Shippo cried some more and curled up in Kikyo's arms. Kagome didn't like the fact that Shippo was snuggling close to anyone else. And she DIDN'T like the fact that Kikyo was plotting against InuYasha. She had to find a way to stop her. But how. She didn't even exist anymore...

----------

It had been two weeks since Kagome had overheard Kikyo and Naraku's conversation and since then she had still been traveling back and forth through time, spying. Kagome had also learned, over the past two weeks that InuYasha was learning Keades tecniques. This only gave her less time to figure out a way to stop Kikyo. If he saw her, then...would it help? Would he believe her if she told him that his own wife was plotting against him?

Of course not!

Kagome climbed the well hastily when she heard voices at the top. When she reached the top she peered over and saw Kikyo and InuYasha, laughing happily. She finished climbing and sat on the well and watched. She kept her eyes on Kikyo. She hated the way she laughed and spoke so sweetly, so innocently. She wasn't innocent. She wasn't sweet. She was planning on killing InuYasha.

Kagome was becoming sick of this. She had almost forgotten her purpose for being there in the first place. So she paced by them and toward the village.

She arrived at the village and casually walked into Kaedes hut. Kaede was busy working and hadn't noticed the second presence enter the room.

"So, you can see me can you?"

Kaede jumped and turned around. She looked Kagome over and nodded her head slowly.

"Then I need your help. But you have to promise not to speak a word of it to InuYasha or Kikyo, or anyone else for that matter."

Kaede eyed the girl for a minute before speaking, "I promise."

Kagome smiled. She decided to make sure she wasn't being deceived. She would use a promise Kaede taught her a while ago. "Promise on priestess honor."

Kaede furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know of such things?"

"It's a long story, just promise. "

"I-I promise." Kaede whispered, holding up her right hand, then letting it drop to her side.

Kagome smiled and recited her entire problem from beginning to end to the young girl in front of her. When she was done, she took a deep breath.

Kaede sat there in shock. "No! My sister would do no such thing!"

Kagome huffed. "Or would she? Haven't you noticed her frequent midnight and daytime walks WITHOUT InuYasha?"

"Even if she were to, I could do nothing. It's dishonorable to go against your family."

Kagome was getting frustrated now. "But is it dishonorable to defend your brother in law? To save him from danger. Isn't it dishonorable to know someone will die and do nothing about it?"

Kaede looked down at her lap, then back up to Kagome."But I'm only one person. What can I do?"

"Watch out for him...I love him...and I want nothing to happen to him."

Kaede nodded her head. Kagome stood and headed toward her second destination.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter but it's either faster updates or shorter chapters, you decide. But only because I have...uhm...hm...three or four other stories...so...yeah...  
  
Hey people! Hope ya like my story! Please review, and I will update soon, probably within the next week. So I'll seeya soon and I promise to update ASAP! You can count on it!**

**Oh! And can't forget to thank all of my wonderful fans and reviewers, thanx a ton you guys and Im really glad you're liking this story!**

InuYashazKagome 


End file.
